


Leave the Spying to the Spies

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Misc. Avengers One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: In a rare moment of solitude, Reader finally lets go. Unknown to her at the time, she was being spied on.





	

Tony walked into the common area, nose in a file, reviewing the outcomes of the experiment he and Bruce were running, until something caught his eye. He turned his attention to the area by the window and saw Y/N dancing in short black shorts and a baggy blue sweatshirt, earbuds in. He smirked as she twirled around, her h/c up in a messy bun, coming more undone as she she shook her head and hips to the song he couldn't hear in her bare feet.

It's was very rare for any of the Avengers to see Y/N let go; she was the female equivalent of Fury, never joked around or take things lightly. But the show that Tony was witnessing right at that moment amused him. He ducked back in the hallway and pulled out his phone, sending a group text to the rest of the team to meet him outside the commons and to be quiet.

Tony was still watching Y/N when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and grinned like a maniac at the group.

"Stark, why did you need us to be quiet and here?" Steve asked, looking at little vexed.

Tony just giggled and pointed into the room. Seven pairs of eyes looked in the direction, and five mouths dropped as they saw Y/N swaying her hips, eyes closed, lost in the music in her ears.

"What is the matter with Lady Y/N?" Thor asked, worry in his voice.

"Is she dancing?" Bruce gaped.

"Apparently, in very short shorts," Clint mused.

"In a manner that is completely not her?" Steve added, turning red in the face.

"Yes, a very sexy manner," quipped Pietro.

Natasha just shook her head at the men. "It's surprising that she's letting go," she sighed sarcastically.

"Right, like Y/N isn't aloud to be normal?" Wanda rolled her eyes

The six men continued to stare at Y/N mouthing the words of the song she was listening to, hips moving to the unheard beat. They didn't notice the redhead next to them texting; nor were they concerned when Y/N stopped dancing to look at her phone. She turned around, her e/c eyes narrowed at the men staring in the doorway, and stalked towards them.

"Shit," muttered Tony.

"Fuck," both Clint and Pietro grunted.

"Um," Steve said nervously.

Thor and Bruce both cleared their throats.

They tried to move but were frozen in their spots.

"Wanda," Tony pleaded.

"Voyeurism is rather creepy boys," Wanda responded. She looked up at Y/N, who was now in front of the group. "They're all yours, Y/N," she went on, giving the h/c hair girl a smile.

"Call if you need help," Natasha chimed in, as she and Wanda leaned against the wall.

The boys looked at Y/N, swallowing hard.

"Wanda, you can let Bruce, Steve, and Thor go," Y/N started. The small Sokovian freed the three, all looking rather scared. "Go, you guys. And don't speak of what you saw," Y/N finished.

The three men hastily walked away down the hall, afraid of what Y/N will do with the others.

Y/N's eyes were still fixated on the other three men frozen.

"Y/N," Clint began, "it was Tony."

"Thanks, Barton," Tony seethed.

"He's the one that messaged all of us to come see you dance, Princezná," defended Pietro.

"Seriously you two?" groaned Tony.

Y/N glared at Tony, a deafening silence fell. Natasha grinned as Wanda whispered in her ear, knowing full well what Y/N was thinking of doing to the three. Y/N cracked her knuckles and stepped closer to the trio.

"Shit," the three grimaced.


End file.
